What Happens in the Forest
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: A meeting in the forest between Sakura and Hinata. What will happen when Sakura drops some hints about someone close to Hinata? KibaHina! Please R&R!


Training in the forest was hard. The canopy above Hinata's head shaded her from the sunlight beating down, but the trees in the dense woodland were hard as rocks, and her hands were sore from hitting the bark. Her heart was beating fast as she sat down, leaning against the nearest tree. She looked upwards, only to see the seemingly endless green roof of leaves above her.

The Hyuuga heir sighed. She knew she had no chance. Everything she did failed, whether it be to become stronger, winning Naruto... _Naruto_... As the name crossed her mind, her heart dropped. It was hopeless. She didn't know what she could do to make him notice her.

"Hinata?" She looked up, surprised, as Sakura Haruno emerged from the trees. "Everyone back at the village is searching for you! What've you been doing?" Sakura eyed the damaged tree a few meters away.

"Training." Hinata replied simply. She shrunk back. _This is her... _Her rival, Sakura Haruno, Naruto's crush. "Sakura, d... do you like Naruto? Do y-you like him back, I mean?"

Sakura laughed as she sat down beside Hinata. "Sasuke is the only one for me," she told her. "What's this all about?"

"W-well, I... I mean..." Hinata was lost for words. She couldn't speak the words out loud. _I like Naruto._ It sounded so simple in her own mind, but her lips wouldn't form the words.

"You have a crush on Naruto. That much is obvious." _Ouch! _Sakura sure was being honest, if nothing else. Hinata felt her face redden as she nodded. "Everyone in the village knows." When Hinata looked up at her in alarm, the pink-haired ninja laughed. "Except Naruto, of course!" When the heir relaxed a little, Sakura continued. "He's so hopeless," she sighed. "He can't give up on me. I try to let him down lightly, but... he just doesn't get it."

_Don't speak of Naruto as if he's stupid! _ Although in her heart, she knew that it was true. Naruto would never let go of Sakura. "I understand that. But... I just... I like him so much, I can't..."

"Try this." Hinata was cut off by Sakura. "Try looking in front of you. Naruto may not see you, but someone else does, that I can assure you of. Someone else loves you, and he loves you more than anyone else. Maybe you're being just as dense as Naruto when it comes to that."

_But who... _"Who's that?" Hinata's voice quivered. She couldn't imagine anyone else loving her as much as she loved Naruto.

"That, I'll leave for you to figure out." Sakura stood up with a good-natured grin. "Now come on, we have to get back to the village. Everyone is probably searching for us by now." She thought for a few seconds, then added, "I bet Kiba's really worried about you right about now."

Hinata had already stood up, but she froze. _Kiba? _Surely he couldn't... When she imagined the hot-tempered Inuzuka boy in her mind, she could only remember times when he was there, helping her get stronger. And, although the memory was fading, she could remember brushing her hand over his forehead when he was sick, his face reddening, whispering her name... These thoughts lingered in her mind for a few seconds longer, but as she fell into step beside Sakura, she wasn't sure she could completely forget about Naruto.

"Figured it out yet?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes... I-I mean I think so... But not Kiba..." Hinata was lost for words once more, her face growing hot as she thought of Kiba loving her the same way she loved Naruto.

"Got that right. The boy's head-over-heels in love with you. Think about it." Sakura concluded as they entered the village.

When they walked in the gate, none other than Kiba Inuzuka was the first to greet them. "Hinata! We were all wondering where you were!" His eyes were wide, and she could tell from his expression, and the way his chest heaved as if he had been running, that he had been searching for quite a while. Hinata blushed, but she put her arms around his neck and whispered, "thank you, Kiba."

This surprised Kiba greatly, and he was frozen for a moment. When he recovered from the shock, he returned her embrace, pulling her close, his arms around her waist. He shot a questioning glance at Sakura, but she only smiled and winked. After all, what happens in the forest, stays in the forest.


End file.
